


send your sins all over me

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Cake, Car Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, high school handjobs, high school!au, i have such a thing for car sex idk, i never what to tag anymore damn, i was too lazy to write a full sex scene though, nerdy!luke, punk!calum, that should be a tag like that should be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the smartest kid in school and also the probably the dorkiest, but Calum can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	send your sins all over me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallovihc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallovihc/gifts).



> this is written for the beautiful [gallovihc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gallovihc/pseuds/gallovihc), who asked for a fic with punk!calum and nerdy!luke with smut so like her wish is my command so here it is :) im sorry it took so long LOL
> 
> just imagine [punk calum](http://25.media.tumblr.com/8fa3db8d2808b89b609ff0e19b33b389/tumblr_mledsv5JYL1rzwcrvo1_500.png) im sweATINf
> 
> title comes from Rocket by Beyonce ;))))
> 
> also i changed my url on tumblr from vvavyy to [sleepyclemmings](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/) so come talk to me on there! :)

* * *

Regardless of what others thought of him, Calum actually did care about school. He did care about getting good grades and he did genuinely like going to school to learn. Most of the time when he skipped classes, it was just to maintain the image he had going.

He didn't mind skipping Spanish because Señora knew he was the brightest in the class and would ace any pop quiz she gave him anyways; he didn't mind skipping PE because even though he was probably the most athletic kid in his grade they always played the same old dodgeball game; he didn't mind skipping Literature because he always got bored of the books they were reading in class; and he didn't mind skipping math because, well it was math and math sucked.

But one class Calum would never _ever_ skip was history. It's not that Calum liked history, because he didn't (nothing against the subject really, but Mr. Martineau smelled rotting milk), but he did happen to like one tall blonde and blue-eyed boy that was in his history class. Luke _fucking_ Hemmings.

They'd been in the same class since year 7. Granted, they had never said more than a few words to each other, but from afar Calum had watched him grow from an awkward, gangly, dork to an awkward, broad shouldered, _hot as fuck_ dork. It wasn't until this year that Calum had started noticing Luke that way, but he couldn't even believe it himself.

He remembers in year 8 when Luke tried to ask out some girl named Carly at lunch but instead he ended up running to the bathroom to hurl he was so nervous. He always got the best marks in school and never went out to parties. Calum was sure he had never had a sip of alcohol in his life, let alone ever even _smelled_ weed before. He was clean cut, the type of boy you would bring home to your parents, if only he wasn't so ridiculously shy. He even got nervous when the teachers tried to talk to him. It was almost painful to watch him try and interact with other people.

Luke and Calum were polar opposites, but every day he would make sure to get to his third period at least 5 minutes early so he could sit in the last seat in the row farthest to the right and watch Luke walk in to class, his towering stature shuffling in awkwardly and sitting in a desk too small to occupy his obscenely long legs. Luke sat in the same sat everyday as well, second seat from the front in the third row, which gave Cal the perfect view during class. Calum was perfectly content with spending 50 minutes staring at Luke, studying his profile and watching him chew his pencil while he worked.

Calum wasn't the type who was shy when it came to talk to guys or girls (he didn't really have a preference) but Luke was different. Calum didn't really understand his fascination with the blonde; he wasn't his type at all. He was too nerdy and too shy and too clean cut and frankly just a goody two shoes, but Calum couldn't stop thinking about him. Thinking about running his hands along Luke's broad shoulders and leaving teeth marks in the smooth skin of his neck, making him cry out Calum's name.

Today wasn't any different. Calum sat at his desk in the back and watched as Luke strolled in, his backpack slung over one shoulder as he chewed his lip and stared down at his phone in his hand. His hair was quiffed, as usual, (the first time he wore his hair like that to school Calum almost passed out) and he was wearing a black Vans t-shirt with a plaid flannel thrown over it and torn black skinny jeans with black converse, also as usual. If Calum didn't know Luke he would've thought he was, like, cool or something, but his wardrobe didn't match his persona one bit.

Luke didn't even look up at Calum as he walked to his seat and sat down. Calum felt like an idiot for feeling hurt by that, but for the past month or so Luke would at least give him a tight smile as he walked in, at least acknowledging his presence. It was pretty much the extent of their interaction and even though he hated to admit it, Calum clung to it.

He watched as Luke sat down and spread his legs out underneath the desk, scratching at his face idly. He set his phone down on the desk and opened up his backpack to take out his books. Calum cocked his head to the side subconsciously as he watched Luke unpack, transfixed by the boy’s profile. Calum didn’t even notice the other students who filed in reluctantly into the class, and his music was so loud he didn’t even hear the bell ring.

Mr. Martineau walked past Calum’s desk as he started the lecture and casually ripped the headphones out of Calum’s ears. “Put it away Hood,” Martineau said in a monotone voice before continuing the lecture like nothing had happened. Calum could feel a few of the students looking at him, but his breath caught when his gaze locked with a pair of blue eyes. Luke quickly looked back down at his desk, but Calum was dumb struck and still looking in Luke’s direction.

He spent most of the class thinking about the blue of Luke’s eyes and staring into the back of his head trying to use Jedi mind powers to will him to turn around so he could see those eyes again. To no surprise, Luke was dead set on staring at the top of his desk for the remainder of the class. Calum huffed loudly when the bell rang and Mr. Martineau dismissed the class. Luke shot up out of his desk so fast he almost tripped and practically ran out the door.

Calum was pissed at himself for being so hung up on some fucking dweeb. He was Calum Hood for god sakes, he could charm his way into any guy or girl's pants! He wasn't gunna let some clumsy giant of a teenage boy throw him off his game. Calum threw his bag over his shoulder and ran out the door into the hallway. He looked in both directions before spotting Luke at the end of the crowded hallway.

"Hemmings!" Cal called out loudly. Luke whipped his around to see who called his name, but when he saw Calum was walking towards him his eyes went wide and he started to weave through the crowd as fast as his long body would let him. "Hey Hemmings, wait up!" Calum called out again, pushing through the swarm of students trying to get to their next class. Luke ignored him and kept going, apologizing to everyone as he squeezed his way through the crowd. Calum cursed under his breath as shoved his way through, not as politely as Luke had.

He finally reached Luke as they broke out of the crowd at the bottom of a stairwell. He grabbed Luke's arm so he wouldn't try to run away from him again. "Dude," Calum said with exasperation. He didn't really know he was going to say to the kid but he just chased him through the hallway, so he wasn't going to let him just walk away without at least giving him the time of day. "Couldn't slow down for a second could you?" Calum said as playfully as he could manage. To be honest, his heart was beating faster than it had in a long time.

Luke turned around with a pained look on his face. "Why were you following me?" Luke blurted out before literally slapping a hand over his mouth. Calum was taken aback, "Why were you running away from me?" he countered back, cocking his eyebrows and dropping his hand from Luke's arm. Luke let the hand fall from his face and toyed with his backpack straps. His gaze was on the dirty concrete floor as he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Why are you talking to me?" Luke muttered, a hint of sass in his voice. Again, Calum was taken aback. Apparently Luke had a bit more backbone than he thought.

He let out a bit of a chuckle before answering, "What, I can't have a conversation with you? We've been in the same grade for years now."

Luke kicked his feet aimlessly against the floor. He still wouldn't look at Calum but his voice was getting stronger, "Exactly, we've been in the same grade for like, almost six years and this is the first time you've ever made an effort to speak to me."

Calum crossed his arms, why was he being so difficult? "Well now I am, is that so bad?"

Luke let out a sigh, "I guess not." He finally picked his head up and looked Calum in the eye and once again Calum was frozen in his spot by Luke's eyes. Luke bit his lip nervously and Calum's eyes dropped to his lips. Calum's jaw literally dropped.

"Is that a lip ring?"

Luke's pretty lips were pink from being chewed on, but there was a black ring on the left side of Luke's bottom lip that Calum was 110% sure wasn't there last week. The obnoxious sound of the bell echoed through the empty halls but neither of them made an effort to move.

"Oh," Luke toyed with the lip ring with his tongue absentmindedly, "Yeah I got it done this weekend." Calum was sure Luke was blushing and watched in fascination as he ran his fingers through his blonde quiff.

He couldn't help but imagine all the scenarios where he could suck Luke's lip ring into his own mouth, tasting the metal that he was so accustomed to from his own piercing. He had been so transfixed he had forgotten to respond, but Luke broke the silence first.

"I like your piercings," Luke gestured towards Calum's face, referring to Calum's lip ring and eyebrow piercing and even his stretched ears. Calum snapped out of his reverie and shook his head slightly. "Uhh thanks," he mumbled.

He liked his piercings too, and his tattoos, but he felt odd when others pointed them out. He didn't get them to impress anyone else, he got them for himself. He felt uncomfortable when someone else addressed them because he figured that they were judging him by his appearance and making assumptions about his character. But Luke's face seemed sincere.

Luke stuck his hands in his pockets and began to look around the empty hall. "Well, uh, I guess I'll just," he thumbed over his shoulder, "Head out to lunch." Luke began to step backwards and Calum began to panic. This isn't how he usually wooed his conquests, but Luke was different. He had been different from the start and even now Calum felt more nervous than maybe even Luke was (maybe).

"Wait!" Calum lurched forward and grabbed Luke's arm again. "I, uh, have lunch too. Wanna go get lunch together?" he rushed out.

He didn't actually have lunch, he should've been in Math class actually, but he just didn't want Luke to leave. Luke's mouth opened and closed, like he decided against speaking out loud, and nodded in agreement instead. Calum nodded shortly and let go of Luke's arm and walked past him, going out the heavy metal double doors.

Luke followed Calum around the side of the school to the back parking lot where Calum's car was parked (taking up two spots actually, he wasn't about to risk someone scratching his precious car). "We're not allowed to go off campus for lunch," Luke piped up from where he trailed behind Calum, looking around to see if any teachers were out there and would see them.

"I'll get us back in time for your next class," Calum said as he pressed the button on his keys to pop the trunk. He tossed his backpack in the trunk before turning around to face Luke, who almost ran right into him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." Calum said nonchalantly, licking his bottom lip. They were standing practically chest to chest and even though Luke was a couple inches taller than him, Calum felt like he was towering over him.

Luke was holding his breath, and he stuttered as he responded. "N-no, I-I want to go, I'm just saying, like," he took a deep breath, "We should be careful." Calum searched Luke's face for a minute, studying the way his eyebrows curve and the way his nose slopes upwards and the lines of his jaw. Cal hates studying for any subject but he thinks he could spend a lifetime learning about Luke's every detail.

The air between them suddenly felt heavier, like it was super charged, the tension palpable around them. Calum felt like every nerve was on fire as Luke looked at him like he was holding the whole universe. Luke looked down and reached a shaky hand out and touched Calum's forearm, his finger traced along the lines of one of Calum's many tattoos. Calum flinched at the contact and sucked in a breath, but Luke didn't pull his hand away.

"What's it say?" Luke whispered, despite the fact that they were alone outside. Calum looked down to see which tattoo Luke was referring too. "Mali-koa. It's my sister's name." Calum said quietly. Luke just nodded his head and continued to trace his finger along the patterns of swirls up Calum's arm until the designs disappeared under Calum's shirt sleeve.

When Luke dropped his hand, he looked up at Calum, his lips parted slightly, but didn't say a word. Calum didn't mean to move so fast, but the boy's delicate touch sent shivers through his whole being and his lips looked so soft and Calum couldn't help but lean in and kiss Luke hard on the mouth. Luke didn't even have time to panic before Calum pulled away, embarrassed that he had let himself give in to Luke so easily. _Who was this kid, honestly?_

Luke's eyes were so wide they looked like they were about to fall out of his head. Calum cleared his throat and took a step back. "Sorry, uh, just- just put your stuff in the trunk." Calum didn't wait for Luke as he walked around the side of the car and slid into the driver seat. Cal heard Luke slam the trunk shut and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

He could feel himself flushed with embarrassment and he could see that Luke was too. Calum turned on the car as Luke opened the passenger door and climbed in, avoiding looking anywhere near Calum's gaze. Calum slid his hands along the steering wheel nervously. "So," Calum paused, "Where to?"

Luke just looked down at his sneakers, hardly even acknowledging Calum's question. Calum waited a beat or so for Luke to say something but he didn't. "Luke, look I-" Calum's apology was cut off by a pair of lips touching his.

Calum's body reacted before his mind could and he fell into the kiss easily, his hands moving to grasp Luke's face and angle his head so Calum could deepen the kiss. Calum flicked his tongue out and ran it along the seam of Luke's lips and flicking it over his lip ring. Luke let out a small gasp in surprise and Calum used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Luke's mouth.

The kiss was a little messy, and Calum was sure that it was due to Luke's inexperience, but it was the best damn kiss Calum had ever had. What Luke lacked in skill, he made up for with enthusiasm; he ran his fingers through Cal's hair and tugged on the ends (Calum's weakness) and he kept letting out tiny little moans every time Calum bit his lip or played with his lip ring or sucked on his tongue.

Calum shifted in his seat and dropped his lips to Luke's jaw, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck. Luke let out a deep sigh and Calum couldn't help but smirk to himself. He wanted to see this boy fall apart underneath him, wanted to make him moan Calum's name and make him writhe and ache for more. Images of Luke sprawled out naked on a bed underneath him, with sweat dripping down his neck and his mouth hanging open with pleasure flashed through Calum's mind and made him groan out loud. He was getting hard at the thought alone of being inside Luke.

"Want you so bad Luke," he mumbled into Luke's warm skin as he nipped at his neck. Luke let out another moan and shifted in his seat and Calum only needed a quick glance down to see that Luke was sporting a hard on through his skinny jeans.

"I've liked you for so long Calum," Luke said in a shaky voice. He was combing his fingers through Calum's thick hair and Calum pulled away to look Luke in the eyes.

"Really?" Calum questioned in a small voice. He couldn't believe what he just heard; this beautiful boy had feelings for him as well? Luke chewed his lip and nodded slowly, giving Calum puppy dog eyes (that Calum was positive he did on purpose).

Calum couldn't help but grin, his eyes squinting as the smile took over his face. "For how long?" he asked in a playful voice as he traced his fingers along the curve of Luke's neck and across his collarbone, eliciting a shiver from Luke.

"A long time," he responded quietly. "Calum," Luke whined out.

"Hmm?" Calum muttered casually. He knew his fingers dancing along Luke's skin was making Luke anxious, but he wanted to see him worked up and he was going to take this time to do so. He had waited so long for this moment and he was going to make it last.

"Kiss me again," Luke breathed out heavily, "Please." Luke's voice broke on the word and Calum smirked again, but he decided to pause his teasing. He leaned in and slotted their mouths together, not wasting any time in sliding his tongue into Luke's mouth. Luke moaned as Calum ran his tongue along Luke's.

Luke slid his hands down Calum's neck and over his chest, then back up again over his shoulders, feeling Calum's muscles tense beneath his thin white t-shirt. Calum gripped his hands tightly behind Luke's neck, kissing him fiercely. Both boys were breathing heavily and Calum was getting really annoyed with his skinny jeans at this point. When he pulled away again, Luke chased after him, missing his lips and hitting the corner of his mouth.

"Backseat," Calum mumbled against Luke's lips and Luke nodded his head furiously. He scrambled over the center console into the backseat as quick as his long legs would let him; Calum was honestly shocked Luke didn't fall over in his haste and he let out a chuckle as he watched Luke settle into the back seat. Calum made his way into the backseat as well but he held his body above Luke’s, using the door to support himself as he leaned down to kiss Luke’s neck and up to his jaw.

“I’ve liked you for a long time too Hemmings,” he mumbled against his skin. Luke let out a whine which Calum cut off with his lips. Calum pushed himself up and sat back in the seat, pulling Luke by his hips into his lap. Luke nearly kneed Calum in the crotch as he attempted to swing his long legs over Calum and his face flushed red with embarrassment. “Sorry! Sorry, I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Luke stuttered out with an awkward giggle.

Calum laughed with him and shook his head, “No worries babe,” he said softly and he leaned back in to kiss Luke some more. They made out like that for a while, and then Luke began to grind his hips down onto Calum, rubbing their clothed crotches against each other, and Calum couldn’t wait any more. He slipped his hands under Luke’s shirt to feel his taut stomach and slowly pushed the shirt up, waiting for Luke to object. Instead, Luke pulled away and slipped off his flannel and lifted his t-shirt over his head and reached forward to tug off Calum’s as well.

His hands lingered on Calum’s chest, feeling the warm skin and admiring the patterns that covered his shoulders and creeped onto his chest. “You have so many tattoos,” Luke whispered out. Calum looked down at his own chest and watched Luke’s hands. He inhaled sharply when Luke’s fingers brushed over his nipples, making the bud harden. Luke look enthralled as he let his hands travel over Calum’s front, ghosting over the skin as if he couldn’t believe that Calum was real and in front of him.

If anything, Calum thought it was the other way around; Luke could have any person he wanted if he came out his shell a little bit, why was he settling for Calum? Calum didn’t deserve Luke and Luke shouldn’t be wasting his time on Calum, he deserved better. Calum’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Luke’s long fingers unbuckling his belt and undoing the button on his jeans.

His tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he sat back as much as he could in the back seat. Calum grabbed Luke’s hips and pulled him up so he was sitting all the way up on his knees, his chest pressing against Calum’s cheek as Calum reached around Luke’s body to shimmy himself out of his jeans and kick off his shoes. Luke was breathing hard as he rested his hands on Calum’s shoulders as Calum shifted beneath him to get undressed.

“You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?” Cal asked, a hint of amusement in his voice as he pretty much read Luke’s mind.

“Is it really that obvious?” Luke said with a nervous laugh. Calum just laughed and pressed soft kisses to Luke’s chest as Luke settled back into his lap.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for you know,” Cal said and let his hands rest on Luke’s lower back, his thumbs finding the dimples that curved in right above his bum. Luke nodded and looked down at Calum’s cock, which was very hard and very obvious underneath the thin fabric of his boxers. He reached down and began to palm Calum cautiously, watching Calum’s face to gage his reaction. Calum sucked in a breath and bucked into Luke’s hand.

“Is this okay?” Luke asked, the tone of his voice matching the uncertainty in his face.

“Yeah of course it is babe,” Calum breathed out.

The reassurance must have encouraged Luke, or maybe it was the nickname. Whatever it was, Luke seemed less shy as he stuck his hand into Calum’s boxers and wrapped his slender fingers around Calum’s cock, making Calum groan and pull Luke in to a messy kiss. It wasn’t the best handjob Calum ever received, it was kind of dry and Luke was at and awkward angle, but the fact that it was Luke, the kid he had been thinking about nonstop-no matter how Calum tried to deny it, it was true; the kid was always on his mind-all year was on his lap touching his dick. It was like a dream come true.

(Literally - Calum had had many a dream about Luke in various situations and various positions.)

Luke brushed his thumb over Calum’s tip and Calum bit Luke’s lip in response, pulling away with Luke's bottom lip in between his teeth before diving back in. Calum’s hands were roaming Luke’s broad shoulders and back and when he lowered them to Luke’s ass, giving him a squeeze, Luke yelped into Cal’s mouth. Calum smiled into the kiss and brought his hands around to Luke’s front to undo his jeans.

He slipped his hands into Luke’s boxers and Luke let out a deep and low groan at the feeling, his erection finally getting some attention. Calum gave Luke a few quick tugs before pulling his hand away. Luke let out a whine as he detached his lips from Calum’s, but kept his hand moving lazily along Calum’s member. “That’s not fair,” Luke huffed out, the tone of his voice matching the look of annoyance and desperation on his face.

Calum chuckled at Luke’s frustration and jerked his chin up, “Take your jeans off love.” Luke quickly shuffled off of Calum and kicked his legs up wildly as he tried to take his jeans off all the way. Calum laughed as Luke eventually got them off and threw them down triumphantly on the floor of the car. He quickly scrambled back into Cal’s lap with a cheeky grin. Calum shook his head with a chuckle and kissed Luke again.

Luke seemed to have become bolder since there was one less layer between them and he started to grind his hips down onto Calum again while licking hotly into his mouth. Luke let out a little gasp as their cloth covered dicks rubbed against each other and he began to hastily leave wet opened-mouth kisses down Calum’s neck. Calum reached down and began to palm Luke through his boxers, enjoying the way Luke’s hips would stutter under his touch.

Calum tugged at Luke’s waistband, pulling the boxers down so they were about mid-thigh, letting Luke’s cock spring free. He pulled his own cock out of his boxers and gave himself a quick squeeze at the base. Luke’s lips trailed back up to Calum’s mouth and Calum kissed Luke fiercely as he took both of their cocks in his hand. Both boys moaned at the feeling of their bare cocks rubbing against each other.

Calum used his thumb to spread the precum leaking from both their tips down the lengths of their cocks and began to pump his hand steadily. Luke was letting out little whimpers and bucking his hips up into Calum’s fist. Calum was close, teetering right on the edge. He brought his gaze down to his hand and watched his hand stroke both of their cocks, watching how they leaked at the tips and how Luke’s hips stuttered.

He admired the contrast of their skin; Luke’s pale thighs straddling his tanner ones and Luke’s flushed pink cock against his dark red one. Calum’s orgasm hit him without warning and he let out a gravelly groan, biting his bottom lip and locking eyes with Luke as his come dribbled down his fist and covered Luke’s cock as well. Luke let out a shocked gasp at the feeling but came immediately after Calum did, furrowing his eyebrows and letting out a high pitched moan, his mouth hanging open slightly and watching Calum the whole time.

Calum moved his fist lazily to help them both through their high. When they both finished he moved his hand and brought two fingers up to Luke’s lips, which were still parted. Luke immediately stuck his tongue out and gingerly licked Calum’s fingers, before grabbing hold of Calum’s hand and sucking the two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue and lapping up all of the come.

He stared wide eyed at Calum the whole time and Calum's dick twitched as he looked into Luke’s innocent blue eyes and thought of all the not-so-innocent things he wanted to see Luke do.

“Fuck Luke,” Calum heaved out as Luke pulled back from his fingers. He was blushing, probably embarrassed from their activities, but Calum didn’t care. He leaned forward and kissed him again, tasting himself and Luke on Luke’s tongue. Calum hummed at the taste and his skin felt warm with the aftershock of his orgasm washing over him.

“What?” Luke mumbled with a smile against Calum’s lips as they both tucked themselves back into their boxers.

Calum leaned back slightly to look at Luke dreamily. “Nothing,” he said smugly. He ran his hands down Luke’s arms down to his hands and interlocked their fingers. “Just kinda weird, how after liking you all year I just made you come. In the backseat of my car, no less.” Luke laughed out loud, toying with his lip ring absentmindedly.

They were silent for a minute before Calum spoke up again. “How come you got your lip pierced?” Calum asked casually, “Like, it looks great on you but I wouldn’t have expected it.”

Luke began to blush even more, the color reaching the tips of his ears as he cast his gaze downwards. Luke mumbled something lowly but Calum couldn’t make out the words.

“Speak up love,” Calum said in a teasing tone.

“I may or may not have gotten it to impress you..” Luke’s voice trailed off and he refused to look up at Calum.

Calum let out a laugh and placed his hands on Luke’s face, cupping his jaw and forcing him to look at him. “You’re funny, but you never needed to impress me.”

Luke smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly. Calum leaned in and kissed Luke sweetly. “Skip the rest of the day with me,” Calum said lowly, moving his hands to grip the back of Luke’s neck more firmly.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he thought it over. “I don’t know Cal..”

Calum leaned forward and dragged his teeth down Luke’s neck, pulling the skin between his teeth before running his tongue along the same spot.

“C’mon, I’ll blow you. Promise.” Calum said huskily against Luke’s skin, appreciating the small moan Luke let out at his promise. Calum dragged his teeth and tongue back up Luke’s neck to his jaw, peppering quick kisses along the bone before connecting his mouth to Luke’s again.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Calum said playfully against Luke’s lips.

Luke laughed and responded snarkily, “Shut up Hood,” before leaning back in to continue kissing him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out as great as i had hoped it would but i hope you all enjoy it anyways, i apologize for any mistakes and feedback is much appreciated :) xx
> 
> ((as usual this work is completely fictional and i don't own anything))


End file.
